Let Me Love You
by aidoling
Summary: Natsu D., an undercover agent. He tries to stay away from his teacher who he had once been in love with. He's always trying to block her from appearing in his heart but had never been successful because he always looking out for her, in case of new types of danger. Is it easy to always look after someone who will never love you back? Who you're trying to block out?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Mainly focusing on Natsu Dragneel and his POV. Other FT characters will appear as the story continues.

**Warning: **OOC characters.

**Plot: **Unable to determine this now, I might update it later or you'll just have to keep reading to determine the plot yourself =P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot.

**Author's comment: **I wrote a longer ver of this chapter (and chapter 2) but it's on my virus-contaminated laptop so boohoo. Plus, English is not my first language so please point out the part where my grammar had failed me haha.

* * *

I heard the sound of two objects colliding; I was able to feel the pain of one of the object. The mind is the most valuable thing to a human, most of us just don't realize it until later on in life. The brain sends signals throughout your whole body. Your five senses-touch, taste, smell, sight and sound-do you think you would be able to experience such things without your mind? Once you've encountered something, your brain send signals throughout your nervous system, sending them faster than the speed of light. Right now, in less than a second my brain had already told me that I am one of the objects and what I've collided with was the floor.

Apparently I've fallen asleep in class once again, it's one of my habits that I cannot change-well if a habit can be easily changed than it's not really a "habit" now, is it?-. Usually when a student wants to sleep in class, they do it secretively. For instance, burying their head in the depths of the textbook's pages, covering their eyes with their extremely long bangs, etc. I, unfortunately, did not do any of the sort.

Before I even opened my eyes, waves of chuckles which then amplified into roars of laughter spread across the whole room. I noticed a shadow being cast right above me, looking up I see Loke, not only was he a teacher's pet but he was also a sycophant. He would try to please everyone who is in a higher rank or authority. He started to nag me, nagging about how I should not sleep in class and how school is very important and all kinds of other irrelevant stuff. But for me to feel intimidated by him, I actually have to care of what he thinks. Besides, I wasn't really able to pay attention to what he was saying due to the concussion that the floor gave me but it's not like I wanted to listen to him anyways. I don't believe that he agrees with half the things he says, he's only trying get the teacher's favor.

I settled back in my chair. Rubbing the back of my head, messing up my hair even more than it was before and gave a cheesy smile "haha, I guess the floor is in love with me." My fellow students laughed even harder. "What a fool!" I heard one of them shout. I don't really mind having a reputation as the class clown because I know for sure that I'm way smarter than these dimwits. Textbook pages, I'm able to read them upside-down in a quick paste. Maths, you do it using a calculator, I'll mentally do it, another reason why I love my mind. However, I just don't want to take on the responsibility that a high standard reputation has in stores-being the first to be pick as a biology partner in school, constantly being invited to parties, having girls go lala over you. It may sounds like the good life but in my case, I don't need others to know about my personal life or interfere with it in any way-and I'm most definitely not aiming for a low standard reputation. Being average is just fine.

The laughter subsided and everyone continued their reading of-well I wouldn't know since I fell asleep before the teacher even got to announce the page number. Then, I heard footsteps, not any ordinary footsteps, but the teacher's. At times like this anxiety would be flowing throughout my whole body, my heart would be trying to escape from my chest, and unneeded moister would spread on the palms of my hands. But that's not what's happening now. My breathing was normal, my palms were dry, I was completely normal. I guess I'm just like this around Mrs. Heartfilia.

That lady has sympathy for me since my mom had passed away a few years ago and my dad is no where to be found but I know that he had either ran away because the cops were on his trail-he usually extort private information and sell illegal types of drugs-or he just left us and is probably living with his new family. Either way, I don't give a damn about his existence.

I remember when I first entered this class, I instantly became infatuated with her. Her lips were soft and glossy. Her voice had a cute vibe in it; whenever she spoke to me, I would hardly pay attention to what she's saying and would just listen to that sweet voice of hers, stare into her doll-like eyes. I loved how she removes strains of hair luxurious blonde hair from her face every time she turns away from the board to face the class. However, my feelings for her has changed. Ever since that day when she had announced that she would be marrying. I don't dislike her though, I'm not one to hate someone because something did not go my way.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK. If you ever need anything to need to talk about anything, you can always tell me."

I said okay and gave her a semi-fake smile. She returned a smile and walked back towards the direction of the board. Having sympathy is one thing but she treats me as if I needed special help. How annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm stalking the long hand of the clock while studying the sound of _tick tock tick tock_. Five ticks feels like five hours to me. I tried waiting a little longer yet, the long hand's position on the clock wasn't any different from what it was a while ago. At that moment, I decided to gather all my energy, breathed in and focused my stare on the hand. Nothing happened. Was something supposed to happen, though? I wondered to myself while looking as if I was constipated or something.

I looked down at the blank sheet of paper on the top of my desk. I despise it. A sheet of paper might signifies opportunities to others; they can draw on paper, write love letters, write lyrics, make paper airplanes, origami, etc. However, to me, it's hell. A sheet of paper may contain long equations, frustrating passages that you'll have to read and recite, it's also the place where you have to write all your hand-cramping notes on.

I miss elementary. I miss how the teacher would read a book for everyone in class instead of making each of us read independently. Each time when the teacher would finish reading a certain page, they would flip the book towards our direction so that we were able to see the picture. I recollect how the pictures would take up around sixty percent of the page, therefore the chances of noticing the words below it would be one out of five. But reading the sentences wasn't really much of a problem because they were so short and hardly contained any commas at all. I despise commas as well, all it does is remind me that there is a continuation of what I'm reading. That's why I highly prefer periods. Now all of the sentences from textbooks looks like nothing but little squiggly lines in my eyes.

I went back to stalking the long hand of the clock, only two minutes had passed. School is such an annoyance to me. I don't need a place where education-something that is supposed to help people succeed in life-is actually a threat to me. Each day calculus would try to shoot through my skull, physics would try to strangle me, and literature would wrap around my head until I lost my vision and suffocate to death. I'm a victim I tell you.

I felt as though I'm being shot by calculus right now. One shot...two shot...three shot. After the sixth shot I started to notice something, when has calculus become so smelly? That's when I snapped out of my introspective self and realized that it wasn't calculus hitting me, it was spitballs. Spitballs shot by my adversary, Gray Fullbuster.

He has navy hair which is so spiky that just looking at it builds up an urge to slam your hand down on it in order to flatten it out. People say that I shouldn't judge his hair because my hairstyle is not much of a difference compared to his. However, I actually look good with this style unlike him. Plus he's Gray Fullbuster, I was born to judge him. He and I are like fire and ice-me being fire and him being the ice. We all know who will win.

He also has this exotic habit of taking off his shirt, I don't know if it's for the girls or if he's just mentally ill. Yeah, it's probably because he's mentally ill.

What Gray did not know was the fact that after the eighth shot, I've collected all of the spitballs that he had shot at me and placed them in my right hand. I kept gathering them despite the fact that my hand is filled with nasty saliva and is probably really smelly right now, waiting until the right time to commence my plan.

Finally the long hand landed on twelve and the dismissal bell rang. That was my cue! I spun myself ninety degrees to the right towards Gray, extended my arm out, leaned back a little and tossed the spitballs at Gray. "Bombs away!" I yelled. They all went splat right on Gray's face. It was a moment of victory for me. I laughed so hard that I even fell on my knees. I started loosing my sight since my eyes were closing up and my laughter was becoming more like cries of pain since my stomach was starting to tighten up. Once I began to calm down and was able to open my eyes little by little, I noticed that all of the other people's eyes were on me. Then once again, I heard footsteps.

As I was still on the floor, Mrs. Heartfilia stood before me. "Class you're dismissed. Natsu, you stay here" she said. I've made an error in my calculations, I should have waited until everyone left and then attacked Gray. I should have waited until Gray and I were in the hallway. Any time was better than this time. Just like how everyone has a light and dark side, my impatient side had gotten the best of me. I turned my head and looked at Gray who was between two girls, one girl wiping his face with a tissue, another one clinging onto his left arm. As they exited the classroom, Gray stuck his out his tongue at me. He had won this time. I guess if the ice is really big, it can even extinguish fire.

I stood up and faced Mrs. Heartfilia. "Now Natsu," she begun "why would you throw spitballs at Gray?" Now what kind of an absurd question is that? How does one simply throw spitballs? Emphasis on _spit_. It was being implied that I somehow took up my time to tore up small pieces of paper, rolled them into tiny balls, placed them on my hand and spit onto them. And what was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth? _Gray spit spitballs at my head so I gathered them up in my hand and threw it at him._ She'll then consider me as a nasty person so that's not an option.

My eyes went back to the clock once more, I realized that I'd be dead meat if I'm late. "I'm sorry Mrs. Heartfilia, I know that I shouldn't have done that to Gray, I've acted like a child." I wanted to pound myself just for saying that.

"It's fine Natsu, as long as you've learned your-" before she could even finished her lecturing, I cut her off with my "thanks! I won't do it again" and burst out the door. I slid passed the hallways, swerved around its corners, and twisted around the poles. Friction has nothing on me now. I was sliding around as if there was no tomorrow. I felt like some sort of ninja. However, it would've been more enjoyable if I wasn't in such a hurry. I then saw Gray and the girls, before he could even rub the fact that I got in trouble in my face, I slid pass him. I've finally made it to the front of the school, I looked to my right and saw my uncle's black car waiting for me.


End file.
